


The Resonance of Love

by AriesDestine



Category: NieLan - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Nomad tribe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDestine/pseuds/AriesDestine
Summary: Ketika dua hati saling bergetar untuk satu sama lain, seharusnya timbul melodi indah yang menenangkan jiwa. Namun, bagaimana bila getarannya sumbang? Warlord Nie dengan segala keangkuhannya bersanding dengan Putra Mahkota Lan yang dipaksa bertahan dalam kubangan kebencian. Keduanya masuk dalam ikatan yang rumit dan menyakitkan.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan Wangji, Nie MingJue/Lan XiChen, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Zōnghuī
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua karakter di sini bukan milik saya, sekedar pinjam dari MXTX. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial, hanya kepuasan batin dari meminjam mereka ❤️
> 
> Semua fanart yang dipakai di fanfic ini buatan JeanneGabrielle1 dengan penuh cinta untuk pair NieLan, jadi ga usah bergunjing soal copyright karena semuanya dibuat khusus untuk fanfic ini ❤️ (bisa dibilang kita berkolaborasi dalam mengerjakan FF ini.)
> 
> Kalian bisa kunjungi Twitter Jean @JeanneGabrielle untuk setiap FA yang dia buat. Saya benar-benar cinta dengan art yang dia bikin.
> 
> Thanks to Jean, udah jadi Beta untukku. I love you, Je (*cium pipi) LOL

Serangan itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Tidak ada seorang pun yang siap menerima penyerangan yang terjadi pada pagi buta. Serbuan mendadak dari kaum barbar akibat kesalahan dari ayahnya--raja dari wilayah Xinjiang--dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Sebuah kesalahan yang menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya kelak.

Menurut Perdana Menteri Jiang, kaum barbar itu berasal dari sebuah wilayah yang bernama Mongolia. Awalnya mereka datang ke wilayah kerajaannya sekedar untuk melakukan perdagangan dan pertukaran barang. Sayangnya keputusan yang kurang bijaksana mendatangkan bencana bagi mereka semua.

Semua ini berawal dari dibantainya utusan demi utusan yang datang kepada ayahnya. Bukannya memberi izin masuk agar mereka bisa melakukan perdagangan atau pertukaran barang, mereka malah menghabisi utusan-utusan itu. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengingatkan ayahnya untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut atau menolak baik-baik permintaan mereka. Bahwasanya sungguh zalim untuk membunuh tanpa dasar yang jelas. Terlebih negara mereka dikenal menjunjung tinggi moral dan kesopanan. Namun, apa daya sarannya tidak digubris---akhirnya dia hanya bisa menurut.

Tidak mengada-ada bila menyimpulkan bahwa tragedi ini disebabkan oleh rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kaum barbar itu berbahaya. Konon, kaum yang hidupnya selalu berpindah-pindah ini adalah kaum yang suka berperang, menjarah dan melakukan penaklukkan atas daerah-daerah yang mereka kunjungi. Ayahnya didukung oleh belasan mentrinya sepakat bahwa memberi izin masuk artinya memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk memporak-porandakan kota dengan dalih perdagangan.

Dia paham, sebagai seorang raja ayahnya hanya memikirkan keselamatan rakyat yang ada dalam naungannya. Terlebih setelah mendengar desas-desus yang mengerikan, ketakutan ayahnya memuncak. Padahal belum ada bukti yang memadai untuk memastikan kebenaran dari isu tersebut. Akhirnya rasa takut menang, membuat beliau mengambil sebuah keputusan yang salah dengan membunuh semua utusan yang dikirimkan. Tak heran pemimpin kaum barbar itu beranggapan ayahnya telah mengumumkan peperangan.

Nafasnya terengah ketika ia mengabaikan peraturan untuk tidak berlarian di koridor istana. Telinganya berdengung mendengar suara dentingan pedang beradu, teriakan dan derik kobaran si jago merah yang melahap hampir separuh kerajaannya. Ayahnya memberinya nama Lan Xichen, ia adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Xinjiang. Saat ini ia sedang mencari ayahnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang dalam bahaya. 

Kemungkinan besar adiknya yang memimpin pertahanan istana tidak ada di samping sang ayah. Lan Wangji--adiknya--bukan hanya seorang pangeran namun juga seorang Jenderal tingkat satu dengan seratus ribu pasukan. Kewajibannya pasti mengantarkannya ke baris depan. Lan Xichen yakin bahwa ayahnya yang menjujung tinggi pridenya tidak akan lari dan bersembunyi dalam situasi apapun. Oleh karena itu, dialah yang harus memastikan keselamatan sang ayah selaku baktinya sebagai anak.

Diiringi oleh beberapa pengawal pribadi yang membukakan jalan untuknya, Lan Xichen mulai panik. Ayahnya tidak ada di kamar pribadi beliau, malahan ia melihat semua penjaga dan dayang-dayang sang ayah telah tewas terbunuh. Pengawalnya mulai mendesaknya untuk melarikan diri, tetapi dia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk mencari sang ayah. Pilihan yang kurang bijak sebagai penerus Kerajaan Lan, sayangnya dia tidak mampu untuk meninggalkan keluarganya dalam keadaan segenting ini.

Di manakah ayahnya berada? Apa mungkin beliau berada di ruang tahta untuk mengatur strategi dengan para jendral? Tapi itu tidak bijaksana, seharusnya beliau melarikan diri saat ini! Pikiran kalut Lan Xichen membawanya ke ruang tahta tanpa sadar. 

Di koridor menuju ruangan tahta, dia mendapati para prajurit penjaga telah tewas. Dengan cepat dia dan para penjaganya menyembunyikan diri, keluar dari jarak pandang musuh yang menjaga pintu masuknya. Lan Xichen mengeluarkan Shuoye dari sarungnya, bergerak menuju pintu masuk ruang tahta. Namun pergerakannya di hentikan oleh pengawal pribadinya.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota! Kita tidak mungkin bisa langsung masuk kesana. Kita tidak tahu keadaan di dalam sana. Belum tentu Yang Mulia Raja juga ada disana. Lebih baik kita cari di tempat lain." ujar salah satu pengawal pribadinya memberi saran.

Dia menggeleng. Lan Xichen sangat mengenal ayahnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, kemungkinan besar beliau ada di ruang tahta. Dengan keyakinan dan kemantapan hati, dia tetap bergerak menuju ruang tahta seraya berkata, "Kalau kalian ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, aku tidak akan menghalangi. Selamatkan diri kalian selagi masih sempat."

Lan Xichen menatap para pengawalnya satu demi satu, hatinya tersentuh ketika melihat semua pengawal pribadinya menggeleng, memilih untuk berjuang bersamanya. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka berhasil melumpuhkan orang-orang barbar yang berjaga di depan pintu. Setelah mereka berhasil masuk, perasaannya sangat kacau menemukan sang ayah tengah dipaksa tunduk dengan golok yang membayangi lehernya. Tampak beberapa luka pada tangan, kaki dan pipinya, ayahnya benar-benar tampak berantakan.

"Ayahanda Yang Mulia!" pekiknya seraya berlari menuju ke arah ayahnya. Melupakan tentang situasinya yang berada di tengah peperangan. Lan Xichen hanya fokus pada tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan sang ayah, tak disadarinya para pengawal yang tengah melindunginya telah dibantai habis. Langkahnya dihentikan oleh beberapa orang suku barbar yang mendekat, dia membiarkan mereka menangkapnya. Lan Xichen bahkan tidak melawan ketika Shuoye direbut dan dibuang ke sembarang tempat. Dalam pikirannya, tidak ada gunanya lagi melawan, apalagi ayahnya tengah menjadi sandra.

"Tolong hentikan, biarkan Yang Mulia hidup," mohon Lan Xichen dengan putus asa.

Akan tetapi, tak satupun dari pasukan musuh bersuara, mereka terdiam menunggu perintah. Salah satu pria dari gerombolan itu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada orang yang diduga Lan Xichen sebagai pemimpinnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mata orang itu menatapnya lekat. Sosok itu terlihat menakutkan, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar terbalut perisai dengan dominan warna hitam yang bersimbah darah. Tubuh Lan Xichen menegang, tetapi dijaganya wibawa dirinya sebagai pangeran tertua Kerajaan Lan. Dipaksanya matanya menatap balik mata phoenix orang itu, sebelum ia bersuara lagi, "Kumohon ...." kata Xichen lagi setelah mendapati permintaannya tidak ditanggapi.

Kedua pria itu tampak berdiskusi sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. Keduanya menatapnya dingin.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kalian tidak membunuh utusan-utusan yang kami kirim. Kami hanya meminta izin memasuki kota untuk berdagang tapi raja sombong ini malah menghabisi orang-orang kami yang memang berniat baik bertukar bahan pangan. Tindakan yang raja kalian lakukan telah menyulut api peperangan yang sebenarnya pemimpin kami hindari," ujar pria itu lantang.

"Kami mohon maafkanlah kami yang telah terlalu gegabah untuk berusaha melindungi diri kami sendiri. Ini semua hanyalah suatu kesalah pahaman, kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berperang. Sebagai gantinya, kami akan memberikan apa pun sebagai permohonan maaf atas terbunuhnya utusan kalian. Tolong jangan kalian lukai rakyat kami yang tidak berdosa, segera hentikan peperangan ini," kata Lan Xichen yang masih dalam cengkraman para prajurit musuh.

"Xichen! Hentikan omong kosong ini, lebih baik mati daripada tunduk pada mereka!" teriak ayahnya murka. 

Lan Xichen melihat golok yang membayangi leher ayahnya semakin mendekat dan menggores leher sang ayah, mengancamnya untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. 

"Cukup Yang Mulia!" teriaknya panik. 

Lan Xichen mengatur napasnya dengan gugup sebelum melanjutkan, "Maafkan ananda yang lancang, Ayahanda Yang Mulia. Tetapi tugas utama kita saat ini adalah melindungi rakyat supaya tidak menjadi korban dan membebaskan mereka dari kejamnya peperangan. Kesalahpahaman ini menghancurkan negara yang sudah para leluhur bangun dengan airmata dan darah. Sudah cukup pertumpahan darah yang lalu, tidak perlu kita menambahkannya lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, Yang Mulia Raja juga harus selamat untuk memimpin mereka."

Sang pemimpin dan pembicara tampak menyimak pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya. Percakapan dengan bahasa yang tidak pernah dia dengar kembali terjadi. Lan Xichen tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu dengan khawatir, masa depan negaranya tergantung dari pembicaraan yang bahkan tak dimengertinya. Ia hanya bisa memohon kepada para leluhur supaya melindungi mereka dari kehancuran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria yang berbicara padanya tadi berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami terima tawaran Pangeran. Kami akan menghentikan serangan ini, melupakan dan memaafkan perbuatan kalian terhadap utusan kami. Sebagai gantinya, Anda harus menerima lamaran pernikahan yang pemimpin kami tawarkan." 

Lan Xichen terkejut---begitu juga dengan ayahnya, dia tidak menyangka mereka meminta pernikahan sebagai gantinya. Ia melihat ayahnya hendak memprotes syarat tersebut, tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat tekadnya sudah bulat. Tidak dihiraukannya rasa takutnya ketika ia melihat kembali sosok sang pemimpin yang begitu mengintimidasi. Biarlah dia yang menanggung ini. Lan Xichen tidak tega melihat rakyatnya merasakan kejamnya sebuah peperangan dan dari kesemuanya yang lebih penting adalah keluarganya berakhir selamat.

Berbicara soal keluarga, dia pun teringat akan adiknya, Lan Wangji. Adiknya pasti mengalami kekalahan setelah melihat istana dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh suku barbar itu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. Dia harus mengetahui keadaan adiknya itu. Apakah masih hidup atau bahkan tewas dalam peperangan?. Dia berharap Lan Wangji akan baik-baik saja.

"Baik saya terima. Namun sebelum itu, tolong pertemukan saya dengan adik saya. Dia pemimpin utama pasukan kami, postur dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan saya."

Dengan anggukan dan bahasa yang tidak dia pahami, dua orang pria masuk ke dalam aula pertemuan dengan membawa adiknya Lan Wangji---yang diseret tak sadarkan diri. Ketakutan mungkin tercetak jelas diwajahnya hingga pembicara itu memberitahukannya tentang kondisi Lan Wangji.

"Tenangkan diri Anda, Pangeran. Adik Anda masih hidup. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia seorang ksatria, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa menunda apapun mari persiapkan pernikahannya segera."

*******

Satu hari sebelum penyerangan---perkemahan Suku Ongud.

Nie Mingjue murka ketika mendengar kabar utusannya yang ketiga tidak kembali. Dikabarkan bahwa mereka semua tewas karena telah dibunuh di kerajaan Xinjiang. Apa maksud para bajingan dari kerajaan itu? Dia hanya meminta izin untuk memasuki gerbang kota, melakukan pertukaran bahan pangan dan perdagangan dengan menjual domba dan hasil rajut juga tenunnya. Namun, yang dia terima malah pernyataan perang dari raja tidak tahu diri itu.

Dengan emosi memuncak, Nie Mingjue memerintah kan Jendral perangnya--Nie Zonghui--untuk menyiapkan seluruh pasukan berkudanya. Kecakapan mereka menunggang kuda di imbangi dengan kemampuan memanah yang hebat. Akan sangat mudah bagi mereka melakukan penyerangan mendadak, teknik ini akan menghabisi pasukan musuh secepat kilat. Nie Zonghui juga menyiapkan beberapa orang terlatihnya untuk menyusup membuka pintu gerbang kota agar pasukan berkudanya bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

"Zonghui, apakah semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah Master, kami tinggal menunggu perintah Anda."

"Baik ayo kita hancurkan kerajaan tidak tahu diri itu dan bunuh raja mereka! Kalau ada yang perlu kalian ambil dari mereka, ambil saja. Rampas semua yang mereka miliki. Kalau dengan permintaan sopan, mereka malah membalasnya dengan membunuh utusan kita, maka perang adalah jawabannya!"

Nie Mingjue memimpin serangan brutal pada pagi dini hari ketika kebanyakan orang tengah terlelap dan penjagaan menjadi longgar. Dengan ratusan pasukan berkudanya yang terlatih dan pasukan senyap yang berada di bawah komando Nie Zonghui, mereka menuju istana.

Nie Mingjue memerintahkan Nie Zonghui menyelinap di antara tembok gerbang yang gelap. Dalam hitungan menit, langkah Zonghui yang cepat dan efisien berhasil menaiki gerbang kota dan membunuh penjaga yang berjaga di sana. Pintu gerbang dibuka. Dia dan pasukan berkudanya yang sudah siap di luar gerbang kota masuk ke dalam, kota telah sepi, hanya ada satu penginapan yang masih buka. Ketika Zonghui telah bergabung dengannya, Nie Mingjue membuat sebuah gestur yang menandakan mulainya serangan. Kota yang tengah terlelap sama sekali bukan lawannya, pasukannya menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Kemudian terdengar bunyi lonceng yang sangat keras. Mereka kecolongan, seseorang berhasil lolos dari pembantaian dan membunyikan lonceng darurat. Bukannya gentar, Nie Mingjue malah semakin bersemangat dengan memacu kudanya lebih cepat.

Sudah lama Baxia tidak merasakan darah segar manusia hina! batin Mingjue terbakar asa.

Kini dia dan pasukannya telah berada di halaman istana. Seperti yang telah dia duga, pasukan istana telah siap menunggu mereka datang setelah mendengar tanda peringatan yang dibunyikan tadi. Kedua pasukan saling berhadapan. Nampak kesombongan terpancar dari wajah pasukan pihak lawan karena merasa mereka menang dalam jumlah. Hal itu justru membuat Nie Mingjue tidak sabar menghapus kesombongan dari wajah para prajurit istana.

Tak lama muncul seorang dari tengah-tengah pasukan istana, jenderal mungkin---dinilai dari artributnya. Ia datang dengan menunggang kudanya bergerak ke arah depan pasukannya. Pasukan yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan orang yang diduganya sebagai jendral itu berjumlah ratusan, lengkap dengan tameng dari baja dan sebilah pedang siap untuk menahan serangannya. Nie Mingjue menyeringai senang ketika melihat bahwa pasukan musuh terlihat tidak siap, melihat dari formasi mereka yang berantakan bahkan tanpa pemanah. Prediksinya bahwa kemenangan akan didapat dengan mudah sungguh tepat, tinggal membereskan jendral musuh saja.

"Dia lawanku Zonghui. Tidak boleh ada yang melawannya, Baxia sudah mulai haus," katanya dengan ketenangan yang hanya bisa didapat oleh orang-orang yang hidup di medan peperangan.

Nie Zonghui mengangguk, mengamini permintaan pemimpinnya. Dengan isyarat tangan, dia memberi perintah untuk melepaskan kuda tanpa penunggang untuk menghancurkan cheval de frise--barikade penahan kuda-- milik musuh. Sesaat kemudian, pasukan berkudanya melesat ke arah pertempuran. Kemampuan berkuda yang telah terlatih sejak mereka kecil karena harus hidup berpindah-pindah membuat segala ya jadi mudah. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, busur mereka rentangkan dengan anak panah yang siap melesat menghantam perisai musuh.

Satu kibasan tangan Nie Zonghui melepaskan panah-panah yang menghancurkan pertahanan pertama musuh. Kurang dari semenit, serangan panah yang kedua membuat pertahanan musuh goyah lalu diikuti dengan serangan ketiga yang membuat pertahanan itu pun hancur.

"Serang! Habisi mereka!" gelegar Nie Mingjue saat melihat sudah saatnya pasukannya bergerak.

Serangan panah keempat berhasil menghabisi lapis pertama pasukan musuh. Pasukan berkuda Nie Zonghui terus bergerak tanpa menghentikan serangan panah mereka. Lapis kedua pasukan istana mulai ambruk. Lalu ketika jarak mulai dekat, mereka, pasukan berkudanya mengeluarkan pedang yang tersimpan di pinggang mereka lalu menghabisi pasukan musuh.

Nie Mingjue menunggangi kudanya dan melecutnya cepat seraya mengayunkan goloknya ke arah jenderal itu yang juga bergerak ke arahnya dengan pedang putih yang terlihat sangat elegan. Terdengar suara keras ketika dua benda tajam itu beradu. Pertarungannya dengan Jenderal musuh membuatnya bersemangat. Apalagi ketika jenderal itu berhasil melukainya, nafsu membunuhnya naik ke batas maksimal. 

Kedua senjata itu beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menentukan siapakah yang terkuat---hingga pedang sang jenderal tidak mampu menahan serangan kuat goloknya dan terlempar. Bagian tajam goloknya dia arahkan ke leher sang jenderal, Nie Mingjue mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuhnya. Musuhnya bertarung dengan mengagumkan, sayang untuk dibunuh begitu saja. Selain itu dia bisa digunakan untuk mempercepat proses penyerbuan. Nie Mingjue pun melemparnya ke arah Zonghui, satu-satunya orang dalam pasukannya yang bisa berbicara bahasa orang Xinjiang. 

"Menyerah atau dia akan aku bunuh!" teriak Zonghui ke pasukan Xinjiang. 

Melihat pemimpin mereka sudah kalah, seketika suara pedang berjatuhan membahana di malam yang mulai terang. Nie Mingjue beserta pasukan utamanya bergerak ke istana. Dengan mudah mereka patahkan penjagaan istana yang tidak sebanding dengan jumlah pasukan sebelumnya. Pasukannya tidak berhenti untuk membabat habis siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka. Sesampainya mereka di aula istana, raja sialan itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan menenteng pedangnya.

Nie Mingjue benci melihat arogansi raja Xinjiang. Dia berlari secepat kilat---kini dia telah berada di depan raja itu. Pertempuran pedang dan golok tak terelakkan lagi. Namun, seorang raja bukan tandingan warlord sepertinya. Tak lama sang raja kalah dengan luka sayatan di beberapa tubuhnya. Ketika Nie Mingjue akan menyembelih raja biadab itu, muncul seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Sosok menawan dengan baju putihnya, rambut panjangnya yang terlihat halus bila disentuh, mata hazel keemasan yang terlihat teduh---bahkan dalam ekspresi yang tampak panik. Kulit putih yang terlihat berpendar indah dalam buaian matahari pagi, belum lagi suaranya yang lembut. Suara pemuda itu bagai melodi yang membius telinganya, sayangnya dia tidak mengerti apapun yang pria anggun itu katakan. Semuanya seakan-akan membius Nie Mingjue untuk menginginkannya, untuk memilikinya.

Pandangannya teralihkan ketika Nie Zonghui memberitahunya bahwa pria di depannya itu adalah seorang pangeran, putra dari raja sialan itu. Pangeran itu meminta sebuah pertukaran agar peperangan dihentikan dan membebaskan seluruh keluarganya. Sebuah kesempatan bagi Nie Mingjue, toh dia tidak menginginkan tahta. Biarlah dia mengambil anak dari raja bodoh ini dan mempermalukan mereka dengan menjadikannya sebagai istrinya.

Dia pun mengatakan pada Zonghui bahwa dia mau adanya pertukaran, dia menginginkan pangeran itu menjadi istrinya. Matanya berkilat senang ketika sang Pangeran menyanggupi permintaanya. 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Lan Xichen kembali dari Istana Utama dan Istana Jingshi setelah memeriksa kondisi ayah dan adiknya pasca perang. Beruntung luka yang mereka alami tidaklah parah, setidaknya dia bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Di perjalanan menuju istananya, dia melewati beberapa tempat yang menjadi korban kobaran api. Meski api sudah tak lagi besar, bekasnya tetaplah membuat hatinya pedih.

Istana Hanshi, dimana dia tinggal, terletak di bagian timur Istana Utama. Sisi kanan dan kiri istana itu ditumbuhi pohon bambu. Banyaknya pepohonan bambu, terkadang mengeluarkan bunyi indahnya sendiri. Tak jarang dia menikmati malam hanya dengan mendengarkannya saja.

Namun, malam ini dia tidak bisa menikmati apapun. Pikirannya kalut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pimpinan kaum barbar itu mengajukan pernikahan dengannya yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Apakah ini salah satu cara untuk menghinanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak punya pilihan, kan?

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, apakah Yang Mulia menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya salah satu dayangnya, Qin Shu.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat apalagi setelah kejadian mengerikan tadi," jawab Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen tahu bahwa Qin Shu akan protes. Oleh karena, itu sebelum dayang setianya berkata apapun dia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin sendiri. Tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar saja."

Qin Shu pergi setelah membungkukan badan, tampak sekali kegelisahan dalam gesturnya. Kepergian dayang setianya membebaskan Lan Xichen dari norma kepantasan yang berlaku. Dia membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Meskipun hari sudah malam dan matanya terasa berat, matanya tak bisa terpejam. Otaknya terus saja berpikir, tidak mau berkompromi dengan tubuhnya yang menuntut beristirahat.

_Apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah menikah? Bagaimana dia harus beradaptasi dengan orang-orang yang ada di kaum itu? Bagaimana dia akan berkomunikasi dengan mereka, bahasanya saja berbeda? Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti? Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan memiliki pasangan yang sama prianya?_ Pertanyaan-demi pertanyaan berpacu dalam benaknya, sampai tanpa terasa dirinya terlelap kelelahan.  
  


*******  
  


Pagi pertama pasca perang, matahari terbit seperti biasa. Angin masih berhembus menggoyangkan pohon bambu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi gemeresik merdu. Air masih mengalir di kolam kecil yang terletak di samping istananya, seperti hidup tak pernah berubah, statis. Kondisi sekelilingnya seperti mengejeknya akan kemalangan yang menimpa kerajaannya, bak tak terjadi kejadian yang mengerikan. Bahkan dirinya masih bernapas, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mimpikah dirinya tentang kejadian kemarin?

Seperti biasa pula Qin Shu telah menyiapkannya air hangat untuknya mandi. Qin Shu dan adiknya Qin She membantunya melepas jubah tidurnya. Begitu juga dengan baju dalamnya dan hanya menyisakan celana panjang tipis berwarna putih. Mereka juga membantunya mengikat rambutnya yang panjang, menyanggulnya rapi di puncak kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Lan Xichen menyamankan dirinya di dalam kolam air hangat. Seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku karena kelelahan seketika rileks. Qin Shu membantunya menggosok punggungnya, sedangkan Qin She memijat pundaknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia pun keluar dari bak mandinya.

Di kamarnya, kedua dayangnya membantunya memakaikan baju. Jubah sutra berwarna putih dengan sulaman naga berwarna keperakan yang dipadukan dengan dalaman katun berwarna biru laut. Semuanya diikat rapi dengan _girdle_ bermotif awan berwarna biru putih, tak lupa juga dengan _pendant_ giok berbentuk bulat dengan rumbai putih menggantung dari _girdle_ nya.

Selesai berpakaian, Qin She mengurai rambutnya, mengikatnya ke atas, dan menghiasnya dengan mahkotanya yang terbuat dari perak. Dirasa sudah selesai, dia pun bergegas keluar untuk menjenguk ayah dan adiknya, sekalian melihat kondisi istananya. Dia juga berencana untuk memastikan kondisi rakyatnya yang juga menerima pukulan yang sama.

Lan Xichen menuju ruang tahta, dimana para menteri dan jenderal berkumpul setiap paginya untuk membahas masalah pemerintahan. Hari ini, dialah yang memimpin pertemuan harian itu dikala ayahnya sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Sesampainya di ruang tahta, dirinya berterima kasih kepada staf istana yang membersihkan bekas-bekas penyerangan dengan sempurna. Tak tampak lagi bekas darah ataupun jenazah di sana.

Dia pun duduk di singgasana Kerajaan Lan, kursi berlapis emas dengan ukiran naga di bagian sandaran dan kepala naga di bagian pegangannya. Di depannya berdiri berbaris para menteri mulai dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 3 dengan para jenderal di bagian belakang. Setelah mereka memberi hormat, dia pun memulai pertemuan rutinnya.

"Perdana Menteri Jiang, bagaimana keadaan kerajaan dan rakyat pasca serangan?"

"Salam Yang Mulia! Kerusakan terberat ada pada kota dan halaman istana. Kerusakan terjadi karena beberapa bagian terbakar sangat parah. Namun, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, semuanya masih dalam kendali. Begitu juga dengan kondisi rakyat, semuanya akan berangsur-angsur membaik."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk para prajurit yang tewas, berikan penghargaan untuk keluarganya berupa emas dan perak. Kalau ada yang mampu masuk ke pemerintahan, carikan posisi yang bagus untuk mereka."

"Titah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota akan segera kami jalankan."

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian laporkan, pertemuan kita akhiri."

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, hamba mewakili semua yang hadir di sini ingin meminta pertimbangan Yang Mulia mengenai pernikahan yang mereka ajukan," kata Perdana Mentri Jiang menahan kepergian Lan Xichen.

"Aku tahu kekhawatiran kalian tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lagipula aku sudah menyetujuinya. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku menarik ucapan ku kembali," jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi Yang Mulia ...."

"Keputusan sudah dibuat dan tidak mungkin diubah kecuali jika kalian ingin aku mati akibat dari menarik janjiku," kata Lan Xichen lagi. Nada bicaranya masih lembut namun jelas bahwa dia tidak akan menerima bantahan.

Semua yang menghadiri pertemuan itu bersujud setelah mendengar perkataan Lan Xichen.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia. Hamba pantas mati, hamba pantas mati," kata semua orang yang mengikuti rapat itu serentak.

Lan Xichen menghela nafas dalam.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdiri. Lakukan apa yang perlu kalian lakukan. Terutama untuk para prajurit yang tewas dan rakyat di kota," ujarnya lalu beranjak dari singgasananya.

Lan Xichen berjalan menuju istana utama dimana ayahnya berada. Tujuan awal hanya untuk melihat kondisi ayahnya, tetapi di tengah jalan seorang kasim memberitahunya bahwa ada utusan dari kaum barbar itu ingin menemui ayahnya.

"Antar mereka ke Aula Anggrek . Aku akan segera menemui mereka." perintahnya pada kasim itu.

Lan Xichen kembali berjalan menuju Istana Utama. Utusan dari suku itu dia biarkan menunggu. Dia ingin melihat kemajuan kesembuhan ayahnya, untuknya kesehatan ayahnya jauh lebih penting. Sebagai putera mahkota, menjadi kewajibannya juga untuk melaporkan hasil pertemuan rutin pagi dengan para menteri dan jenderal.

Sesampainya di Istana Utama, kondisi ayahnya berangsur membaik. Meski tampak lemah tetapi, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat kemarin. Dia menceritakan tentang pertemuan paginya sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya lembut. Ayahnya juga menyetujui tentang keputusan yang diambilnya untuk para prajurit yang tewas dalam perang.

"A-Huan, maafkan ayah. Sejak awal kau sudah mengingatkanku tentang keputusanku mengenai para utusan kaum nomaden itu. Tapi, ayah malah bersikukuh dengan keputusan ayah. Seandainya ayah lebih mendengarkanmu maka semua kesengsaraan ini tidak akan terjadi," ujar ayahnya lemah. Suaranya parau, tersirat kesedihan serta penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Aku telah gagal memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibumu untuk menjagamu. Malah, aku telah menjerumuskanmu dalam pernikahan yang membuatmu kehilangan harga diri," kata ayahnya dengan suara bergetar, "maukah Kau memaafkan ayahmu ini, A-Huan?"

Mata ayahnya berkaca-kaca. Hatinya teremas. "Ayahanda adalah seorang raja yang memikirkan keselamatan kami semua di atas segalanya. Keputusan yang Ayahanda buat semata-mata untuk melindungi negara. Bagaimana ananda bisa menerima permintaan maaf dari Ayahanda ketika Ayahanda bermaksud baik? Ananda yakin bahwa rakyat juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ayahanda sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai seorang raja," hibur Lan Xichen lembut.

Xichen tersenyum, meremas tangan ayahnya, seraya melanjutkan, "Ayahanda tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada mendiang ibunda karena ananda yakin, mendiang ibunda pasti mendukung keputusan yang Ayahanda buat. Mengenai pernikahan, Ayahanda tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Saat ini, ananda melakukan tugas ananda sebagai Putra Mahkota demi menyelamatkan kita semua. Jikalau Ayahanda berada pada posisi ananda saat ini, ananda yakin Ayahanda akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Inilah alasan mengapa mendiang ibumu memintaku untuk lebih menjagamu. Kau terlalu baik A-Huan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku menjadi ayahmu," ujar ayahnya seraya mengelus lembut kepalanya.

Sekitar satu jam lamanya dia berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya. Kemudian dia pun beranjak pergi menuju Aula Anggrek, di mana utusan dari kaum nomaden menunggunya. Sesampainya di sana, dia bertemu lagi dengan pembicara dari kaum nomaden itu. Pria itu ditemani lima orang yang membawa banyak bingkisan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Nie Zonghui. Kami berasal dari dataran Mongolia. Suku kami bernama Ongud," ujar pembicara itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Lan Xichen. Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Lan. Yang Mulia tidak dapat hadir karena kesehatan beliau yang kurang baik. Izinkan saya menggantikan beliau menyambut Tuan Nie dengan tangan terbuka." jawab Lan Xichen sambil menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas penghormatan Nie Zonghui.

"Seperti perjanjian yang kita bicarakan, kami datang kemari membawa seserahan untuk pernikahan Anda dan master kami. Dalam adat kami, seserahan pertama yang kami bawa berupa gula, daun teh, dan _pastern_ \---bagian kaki kuda--- yang diikat dengan saputangan putih," jelasnya sambil membuat tanda supaya orang yang bertugas untuk menyerahkan seserahan pertama maju.

Salah satu dari lima orang itu maju ke depan untuk meletakkan seserahan yang disebutkan oleh Zonghui di atas meja yang tersedia.

Setelah benda-benda tersebut tertata rapi, Nie Zonghui melanjutkan, "Selanjutnya, seserahan kedua diberikan ketika calon mempelai wanita telah menyetujui lamaran dari calon mempelai pria. Berhubung Anda sudah menyetujuinya maka kami bawakan seserahan kedua sekaligus," ujar Nie Zonghui seraya memerintahkan pesuruh yang membawa seserahan kedua maju. 

"Ini Hada--scarf khas Mongolia-- _milk liquor_ dan gula batu. Kami juga membawakan baju pengantin untuk Anda."

Orang ketiga dari kelima orang itu maju dan meletakkan baju pengantin yang biasa dipakai oleh pengantin perempuan Suku Ongud---lengkap dengan aksesoris dan perhiasannya. Tak lupa juga dengan perlengkapan menghias wajah. Lan Xichen memang tidak pernah melihat pakaian perempuan Suku Ongud, akan tetapi dia tidak bodoh. Ia melihat sulaman bunga dan penutup kepala dalam bingkisan tersebut---sehingga dia tahu pasti bahwa baju yang dibawakan untuknya pasti diperuntukkan bagi pengantin perempuan. Hal ini membuat amarah di hatinya timbul. Namun, marah pun sekarang percuma. Dia tahu bahwa mereka memang sengaja mempermalukannya.

Lan Xichen mengamati baju pengantin yang diberikan padanya. Baju pengantin yang mereka bawa, dilihat dari bagian manapun, bukanlah baju pengantin yang biasa dipakai di kerajaan Xinjiang. Ya, dia memang tengah dipermalukan. Tetapi, dia tidak akan mau memakai baju yang bukan dari negerinya, apalagi ini adalah pernikahannya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Nie. Tapi, saya tidak akan memakai baju yang Anda bawakan untuk saya. Saya akan memakai pakaian dari negeri saya sendiri di hari pernikahan saya. Sudah cukup Anda semuanya mempermalukan saya. Katakan pada pimpinan Anda bahwa saya menerima semua seserahan darinya kecuali baju pengantin. Saya meminta kebijaksanaan dari beliau," ujarnya dengan menahan amarah.

Setelah memenangkan diri sejenak, Lan Xichen melanjutkan, "Saya yakin, Anda mengetahui bagaimana seorang wanita di negeri kami menikah. Itu yang akan saya lakukan."

"Baik pangeran Lan. Pesan Anda akan saya sampaikan pada beliau," ujar Zonghui.

Dia meminta orang yang ikut bersamanya mengambil kembali baju pengantin yang telah mereka bawa. Xichen bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini. Setidaknya dia masih mempertahankan jati dirinya, setidaknya sampai pernikahannya selesai.

" _Jigari_ kami telah menentukan tanggal pernikahan yang baik. Tepat 7 hari dari hari ini, kami akan datang kembali dengan membawa seserahan terakhir untuk pernikahan Anda dan Master kami," lanjut Zonghui.

Xichen tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua rencana pernikahan telah diatur oleh kaum nomaden yang menamakan dirinya Ongud. Dia pasrah. Sebagai 'harta rampasan perang' dia tidak bisa menolak meski ingin.

"Saya terima semua seserahan ini. Kalau memang tidak ada lagi yang ingin Anda sampaikan, ijinkan saya meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus saya tangani," ujarnya menahan amarah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Zonghui, Lan Xichen pun keluar dari Aula Anggrek.  
  


********  
  


Nie Zonghui telah kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Lan Xichen di Kerajaan Lan. Keinginan masternya untuk mempermalukan Pangeran Lan sebenarnya berhasil---jujur saja dia merasa kasihan dengan Pangeran Lan itu. Penilaiannya terhadap Pangeran Lan berubah ketika pria itu menerima lamaran masternya untuk menggantikan amarah suku mereka. Terlebih, Pangeran Lan menerima semua seserahan kecuali baju pengantin dengan anggun. Pria lain pasti akan marah lalu menolak mentah-mentah jika berada pada posisi Pangeran Lan.

Nie Zonghui sebenarnya sangat terkejut ketika Masternya meminta pertukaran penghentian peperangan dengan pernikahan. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Masternya menyukai pria. Namun, apabila pasangannya seperti Pangeran Lan, siapapun pasti akan langsung tertarik. Tidak terkecuali dengan masternya yang terkenal dingin.

Keputusan yang diambil oleh Masternya memang tidak salah, hanya saja dia adalah seorang pimpinan suku yang mempunyai 'kewajiban' memiliki penerus. Apalagi adiknya, Nie Huaisang, lebih dulu menyukai pria dibanding wanita. Lalu, siapa yang akan meneruskan garis keturunan mereka? Ah, sudahlah itu bukan urusannya.

Dia mempunyai pesan yang harus disampaikan pada Masternya. Sebuah pesan dari Pangeran Lan yang malang. Dia akan mencoba membujuk Masternya untuk menerima permintaan Pangeran Lan. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membujuk Masternya. Dan disinilah dia berada sekarang, di depan _ger_ milikNie Huaisang.

"Huaisang, aku kembali," ujarnya seraya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam sana nampak orang yang tengah dia cari sedang asyik melukis. Bahkan di situasi seperti ini, Huaisang masih sempat untuk melukis.

"Oh, Zonghui! Kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan mereka?" Kini mata indah Huaisang menatapnya, melupakan sejenak kegiatan melukisnya.

Dia mengangguk lalu berkata, "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk bicara dengan Master Nie. Pangeran Lan, meminta syarat. Melihatnya yang menyedihkan seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega."

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Huaisang.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku serius," ujar Zonghui.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu seorang Zonghui bisa punya belas kasihan pada seseorang yang bukan berasal dari sukunya sendiri."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Huaisang memang benar, tetapi sungguh dia merasa kasihan pada Pangeran Lan.

"Kalau kau melihatnya tadi, kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, mau bantu atau tidak?"

"Benarkah? Lagian, kenapa juga tuanmu itu tiba-tiba menyukai pria?"

"Mana aku tahu, dia kan kakakmu." Zonghui kesal, dia harus segera menghadap Masternya tapi makhluk menawan yang ada di depannya ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan pertanyaan yang tak penting. "Sudahlah, aku akan menghadap Master Nie sendiri."

Terdengar kekehan dari mulut kecil Huaisang ketika dia beranjak keluar dari _ger_ nya. Huaisang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Dia bertemu dengan masternya yang tengah mengasah Baxia, golok kebanggannya. Menyampaikan pesan yang mungkin akan membuat masternya marah ketika dia sedang mengasah goloknya, bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Akan tetapi, mau tidak mau dia harus menyampaikannya hasil pertemuannya.

"Master," ujarnya seraya memberi hormat.

"Kau baru kembali dari Kerajaan Lan, itu artinya semua seserahan sudah kau antarkan. Kau bisa beristirahat." ujar masternya

"Benar Master. Tapi, ada satu permintaan dari Pangeran Lan. Dia menolak baju pengantin yang kita berikan. Dia bersikukuh akan memakai baju pengantin negerinya," ujarnya hati-hati dan ketika akan melanjutkan perkataannya Masternya sudah berdiri dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras.

Namun sebelum kakaknya mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya, Huaisang lebih dulu menyela. " _A-Kan_ , terima saja syarat dari Pangeran Lan itu. Ini kan pernikahan dua bangsa berbeda, jadi biarkan dia menggunakan tradisinya juga. Lagipula, Pangeran Lan itu sudah setuju."

Zonghui melihat perubahan air muka masternya yang kini tampak melunak. Mengajak Huaisang memang tidak salah. Dia tahu, Huaisang satu-satunya orang yang paling didengar oleh Masternya itu.

"Baiklah, kita turuti tapi aku tetap menginginkannya memakai pakaian pengantin yang biasa mempelai wanita pakai." ujar masternya final. 

Mau tak mau, Zonghui harus kembali ke Kerajaan Lan menyampaikan pesan dari Masternya itu.  
  


*********  
  


Dua hari tak terasa bagi Lan Xichen yang sedang menyiapkan segala keperluan pernikahannya. Apalagi setelah kedatangan utusan kaum barbar, yang akhirnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Suku Ongud dari dataran Mongolia. Mereka membawakan seserahan yang biasa dilakukan oleh calon pengantin pria. Bahkan baju pengantin pun mereka yang menyiapkannya. Namun, dia tolak dengan tegas. Beruntung, setelah penolakan itu pimpinan suku Ongud tak mempermasalahkan dirinya memakai pakaian dari negerinya. Hanya satu syaratnya, yaitu dia tetap memakai baju pengantin wanita.

Pertemuan keduanya dengan utusan itu tak pelak membuatnya marah. Sayangnya dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menelan semua hinaan yang diterimanya. Keterlaluan, sungguh keterlaluan. Dia adalah pria terlebih dia adalah seorang pewaris Kerajaan Xinjiang.

Lan Xichen tak berdaya. Dia tidak punya kuasa meski dirinya masih menyandang gelar Putra Mahkota. Menjadi pihak yang kalah perang, tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali menuruti semua permintaan musuh. Dalam kasusnya menerima dirinya sebagai calon pengantin 'wanita'. Dia berusaha menghibur dirinya bahwa setidaknya dia tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang bukan merupakan jati diri negerinya. Apakah ini masih bisa dibilang sebuah keberuntungan?

Beberapa hari ini ayahnya meminta Perdana Menteri Jiang mencari sebuah buku tentang pernikahan _cut sleeves_ yang pernah terjadi. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Dia juga mencari di perpustakaan istana, tidak ada satu pun informasi mengenai hubungan sesama jenis yang tercatat sepanjang sejarah Keluarga Lan.

Lan Xichen mau tidak mau juga merasa was-was ketika mengetahui---mungkin lebih tepatnya baru menyadari bahwa menikah berarti harus siap melakukan hubungan intim dengan pasangannya. Mereka adalah sesama pria, bagaimana hal itu dilakukan? 

Selama itu pula, dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Sungguh malam pertama pernikahan membuatnya stres berat. Apalagi sampai dengan saat ini, pengetahuannya tentang itu belum mereka temukan. Hingga adiknya datang ke Istana Hanshi.

"Salam _Imperial Brother_!"

"Ah, Wangji! Tidak perlu seformal itu denganku," ujar Lan Xichen seraya tersenyum. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Ini mengenai pernikahanmu Xichen-Ge."

Ah .... Dia tahu apa yang ingin adiknya katakan. Tak ayal hal itu membuatnya memerah. Menjadi calon pengantin 'wanita' sungguh membuatnya malu, merendahkan harga dirinya.

"Wu Xian, memberikan ini untukku," ujar Lan Wangji sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku padanya. "Dia bilang, buku ini adalah buku yang selama dua hari ini ayah, Paman Jiang dan dirimu cari."

Mata Lan Xichen membola. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Tetapi melihat reaksi adiknya dimana ujung telinganya yang memerah meyakinkannya dirinya memang benar mendengar adiknya menemukan apa yang membuatnya stres berat. Mungkinkah Lan Wangji sudah membacanya?.

"Uhm .... Lupakan Xichen-Ge," ujarnya cepat seraya akan mengambil buku yang dirinya pegang.

"Bantuanmu dan Wu Xian sangat membantu," ujarnya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan membaca buku ini."

Seakan mendapat _clue_ dari dirinya, Lan Wangji bergegas meninggalkan Istana Hanshi seraya bergumam "Dasar Wu Xian tidak tahu malu."

Hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil, adiknya sungguh manis.

Sepeninggalan adiknya, dia menyamankan dirinya di meja dan mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Sebuah buku cerita yang menceritakan kisah dua orang pria yang saling jatuh cinta. Ternyata setelah dibaca lebih lanjut, buku itu tak lebih dari sebuah buku porno vulgar. Butuh perjuangan bagi seorang Lan Xichen untuk membaca halaman demi halaman.

Terlalu serius menghayati apa yang dibacanya membuat Lan Xichen jatuh sakit. Bukan karena dia menghabiskan malamnya membaca buku itu namun informasi yang dia dapat tentang cara karakter di buku itu melakukan hubungan intim membuatnya berkeringat dingin, kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar kencang.

Takut. Ya, itu yang dia rasakan. Apalagi mengingat calon 'suami'nya nanti adalah seorang pria yang terlihat kejam dan bengis. Terlebih saat melihatnya seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh. Dirinya sungguh bukan tandingan pria itu.

Ritual demi ritual pra pernikahan sudah dia jalani meski kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Itu semua gara-gara buku yang Lan Wangji berikan padanya---ketakutannya berlipat ganda setelah membacanya. Belum lagi ia dibebani dengan pikiran kehidupan setelah menikah dan tinggal dengan kaum suku Ongud. Bisakah dia bertahan?  
  


*******  
  


Delapan hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian penyerangan yang menghancurkan kerajaan dan kotanya. Untungnya kini semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kehidupan rakyatnya kembali normal meski perbaikan demi perbaikan pada beberapa tempat masih berjalan. Saat ini Lan Xichen duduk diam dalam kamarnya. Memantapkan hati untuk meninggalkan tanah tempat lahirnya untuk tinggal dengan kaum nomaden sebagai _war-prize_ syarat perdamaian.

Dia menghela nafas panjang berharap rasa gugup yang dia rasakan menghilang. Bagaimana pun juga hari ini adalah pernikahannya. Memakai pakaian yang biasa digunakan oleh pengantin wanita, dia hanya bisa pasrah meski itu berlawanan dengan hatinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemimpin mereka yang menginginkannya sebagai pasangannya.

Gaun merah dengan corak burung phoenix pada bagian lengan dan dadanya telah dipakainya. Seuntai kalung emas menghiasi lehernya. Kalung tersebut berbentuk rantai dengan bulatan besar yang menempel pada bagian atasnya dan menjulur ke bawah, di mana bulatan kecil yang lebih ringan yang tergantung di bawahnya akan mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing ketika dia bergerak. 

Rambutnya yang panjang ditata dengan gaya ekor kuda longgar yang terikat hanya beberapa jengkal dari ujung rambutnya. Hiasan manik-manik bertengger di kepalanya menggantikan mahkotanya yang biasa. Anting-anting yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama dipermanis dengan sebuah permata yang terletak di bagian tengah menghiasi telinganya yang baru saja bertindik. Tidak ketinggalan pita dahi ciri khas Kerajaan Lan, hanya saja warnanya merah dengan hiasan emas di tengahnya.

Tak hanya dengan gaun dan aksesoris khas pengantin wanita, dia juga diharuskan memakai perias wajah. Kedua dayangnya dengan ahli memulas wajahnya dengan riasan ringan dan mengakhiri proses itu dengan gincu merah yang membuat bibirnya tampak merekah. Seandainya bukan karena syarat ini maka dia akan lebih memilih pertarungan sampai mati. Namun, sekarang merasa terhina menjadi tidak penting ketika tujuan yang ingin dia capai lebih besar daripada penghinaan yang dia terima.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkannya bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan tempat lahirnya dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali. Suaminya nanti adalah kepala dari salah satu suku nomaden yang hidup dengan berpindah-pindah. Membayangkan hidup dengan berpindah-pindah membuatnya bersedih. Sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan adiknya, sedih karena mungkin dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal-hal yang dia suka, memainkan _xiao_ nya mungkin, dan sedih karena dia akan tinggal jauh dari tanah kelahirannya.

"Xichen-Ge, semua sudah siap."

Dia mengangguk, kemudian Lan Wangji membantunya menutup kepalanya dengan tudung merah yang menjuntai hingga setengah badannya. 

"Ge, jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu nanti," ujar Wangji seraya menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu Wangji. Aku sudah menerima ini semua. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melakukan tindakan konyol dengan melakukan perlawanan apalagi membawaku kembali. Kalau saatnya tiba aku pasti akan kembali," ujarnya seraya memeluk adiknya erat, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. 

Kedua berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Kemudian Lan Wangji mengantarkan kakaknya sampai ke depan istana utama. Di sana ayahnya telah menunggunya. Lan Xichen bersyukur untuk tudung pengantin yang dikenakannya, karena setitik air matanya telah terjun bebas ketika sang ayah memeluknya erat. Dia yakin apabila sang ayah melihatnya menangis, beliau akan langsung menghentikan prosesi ini---tidak menghiraukan konsekuensinya.

Dengan berat hati ayahnya melepaskan pelukannya dan membantunya naik ke sedan merah yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Tak peduli betapa hancur hatinya, Lan Xichen tetap menjaga keanggunannya, menulikan telinganya dari isakan orang-orang yang mengasihaninya. Matanya menatap sosok Qin Shu dan Qin She yang mengurusnya sejak dia kecil hingga sekarang. Dia hanya bisa berterima kasih pada mereka dalam hati dan berharap kerajaannya akan aman setelah kepergiannya.

Tidak ada suara bising alunan musik bertalu. Tidak ada _banquet_. Tidak ada gemuruh suara petasan. Hanya ada seserahan akhir seperti Nie Zonghui katakan padanya. Domba matang (utuh satu tubuh),anggur, daun teh dan Hada. Kesedihan pekat menggantung di pernikahan yang seharusnya sangat meriah dan penuh suka cita. 

Beberapa penunggang kuda dari Suku Ongud telah bersiap di depan sedannya, untuk mengiringinya sampai ke calon suaminya.

Sedan pun diangkat dan mereka memulai perjalanan.

Tbc.  
  


*******  
  


_**Glosarry:** _   
  


_**Jigari**_ adalah dukun besar. Mongol masih menganut agama shamanisme

**_Girdle_** adalah ikat pinggang yang bentuknya menyerupai obi kimono khas Jepang

**_A-Kan_** adalah panggilan kakak dalam Bahasa Mongol

_**Cut-Sleeve**_ sebenarnya adalah judul cerita pendek yang ditulis Pu Songling yang pertama diterbitkan di buku ke-3 Strange Stories from a Chinese Studio. Ini adalah slang bahasa Cina untuk pasangan gay  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk Houli ^^, terimakasih banyak untuk support nya.
> 
> Betaed by JeanneGabrielle, thank you love (*muach) LoL

**CHAPTER 3**

Malam telah tiba ketika Lan Xichen sampai di tempat kaum nomaden itu tinggal sementara. Terdengar bunyi-bunyian yang ramai, tubuhnya gemetar karena gugup dan juga takut. Belum sempat dia mempersiapkan mentalnya, tirai sedannya terbuka. Sebuah tangan besar disodorkan padanya, mau tak mau dia pun menyambutnya. Tangannya yang putih sangat kontras dengan tangan berkulit gelap milik pria yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

Pria itu membimbingnya untuk berjalan beriringan sampai ke suatu tempat terbuka di mana banyak orang telah berkumpul. Mereka menjalani segala ritual perkawinan yang berbeda dengan adatnya. Lan Xichen sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang mereka katakan. Jangankan bahasa, nama suaminya saja dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya menuruti apapun yang mereka perintahkan padanya, sambil berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah yang terbaik untuk bangsanya.

Saat ini Lan Xichen dipisahkan dari suaminya ke 2 tempat yang berbeda. Ia tengah 'dirayu' dengan jamuan makan besar agar terlambat masuk ke dalam rumah berbentuk tenda. Di balik tudungnya, dia bisa melihat samar-samar pria yang menjadi suaminya itu dinaikkan ke atas kuda dan dijatuhkan dengan sengaja. Herannya lagi pria itu tidak marah, malah terdengar gelak tawa darinya. Adat yang asing, orang-orang yang asing, seiring berjalannya prosesi hatinya semakin mengerut takut melihat besarnya perbedaan budaya mereka

Setelahnya, dia dan pria itu dibawa ke sebuah tenda bundar yang ditutupi dengan bahan kulit. Tenda itu berukuran paling besar dibanding lainnya, herannya di depan tenda terdapat begitu banyak ayam. Lan Xichen hanya berdiam diri, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun, tidak dengan pria besar itu---dengan menggunakan belati yang tersimpan pada pinggangnya dia menyembelih ayam itu dan mengeluarkan hatinya. _Itu hanya sebuah ritual dan itupun sudah selesai,_ pikir Lan Xichen sambil memalingkan wajahnya---ngeri.

Sayangnya apa yang ada di pikirannya ternyata salah. Awalnya Lan Xichen beranggapan bahwa menyembelih ayam hanya perlu dilakukan sekali. Namun, sampai ayam ketujuh pria besar itu belum berhenti---seakan-akan mencari sesuatu pada hati ayam itu. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, sebilah pisau penuh darah diulurkan kepadanya. Agaknya Lan Xichen juga diharuskan untuk melakukan ritual itu. Dengan tangan gemetar dia menyembelih salah satu ayam malang itu. Tangannya berhenti, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkan hatinya seperti yang dilakukan pria itu. Dirinya bergidik ketika dirasakannya kedua tangan suaminya mengungkungnya dari belakang dan membimbingnya. Dalam situasi normal hal itu bisa dibilang romantis, tetapi yang Lan Xichen rasakan hanyalah teror ketakutan.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, mereka menyembelih ayam ke-sembilan dan mengeluarkan hatinya. Ketika pria itu menunjukkan bentuk hati ayam itu ke orang-orang yang menonton prosesi itu barulah dia berhenti. Meskipun Lan Xichen tidak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka lakukan, dia lega melihat kekejaman ini berakhir.

Tangan mereka yang penuh darah dicuci dengan air yang telah disiapkan dalam sebuah wadah perunggu. Di dalam wadah itu juga terdapat beberapa bunga dengan aroma yang manis untuk menghilangkan bau darah yang anyir. Dia dan suaminya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah yang seperti tenda berbentuk bulat.

Di dalam sana, pilar-pilar yang berfungsi sebagai penyangganya dilukis dengan bermacam-macam corak berwarna-warni. Di sudut sebelah dalam, terdapat tempat tidur dengan begitu banyak bulu binatang yang bertumpuk. Tak hanya itu. ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat buah, air minum, pundi-pundi arak dan kursi. Di tengah ruangan menyala perapian kecil yang berfungsi sebagai penerangan sekaligus penghangat ruangan.

Di sudut yang lain terlihat peralatan perang seperti pedang, tombak dan golok yang tertata rapi. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah golok yang dia ingat pernah diarahkan pada leher ayahnya belum lama ini. Sebuah ironi ketika pemilik golok itu sekarang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Pasangan hidup rasanya terlalu indah ketika diucapkan ketika pada dasarnya dia hanyalah sebuah alat tukar. Dia bahkan tidak tahu akan diperlakukan bagaimana malam ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pria itu juga ingin menyakitinya setelah mempermalukan dirinya dengan memakai pakaian pengantin wanita.

Tangan besar itu menariknya menuju ranjang, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Melihat ranjang membuat rasa takut menghampiri. Apalagi ketika dia didudukkan di atasnya. Dia meremas tangannya, berusaha menghentikan tremor yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dia merasakan pergerakan pria itu yang kini telah duduk di sebelahnya, menggerakkan tangannya lalu membuka tudung yang dia kenakan. Xichen tertunduk, tidak berani menatapnya. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari matanya terpejam saking takutnya. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar ketika tangan besar dengan kulit gelap itu menyentuh tangannya dan tangannya yang lain membelai rambutnya lalu mengelus pipinya lembut. Perlakuan itu membuatnya tersentak takut.

Dia telah mempersiapkan semuanya termasuk pengetahuan tentang berhubungan intim sesama jenis. Jujur dia takut setelah mengetahuinya dan membayangkan mereka akan melakukannya sekarang membuatnya semakin takut. Tetapi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menurut. Dia tidak ingin pria ini marah, kemudian mengamuk dan menghancurkan kerajaan dan kotanya lagi. Dia pasti bisa menahannya.

"Xichen."

Suara berat itu memanggilnya, membuatnya membuka matanya. Pria yang kini tengah menatapnya, terlihat tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya. Bedanya pria itu tidak sedang berlumuran darah---darah para prajurit kerajaannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin dekat. Dia panik tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya apalagi lari. Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tak berapa lama, dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Lagi dan lagi. Apakah pria itu sedang menciumnya? Apakah ini yang namanya ciuman yang sebenarnya?

Ciuman demi ciuman menyentuh bibirnya, membuat tubuhnya meremang. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Bernafas saja terasa susah. Sesak yang dia rasakan. Apalagi saat ini, dia merasakan aksesoris yang dia pakai mulai dilepaskan. Apakah pria itu akan segera melakukan itu padanya? Jantungnya terasa diremas ketika bibir itu menyentuh pundaknya setelah pria membuka bajunya. Lan Xichen tidak bisa membedakan apakah saat ini dia sedang takut atau gugup?

Tangan besar itu menyentuh pundaknya lalu membaringkannya. Gemetar bukanlah kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan dan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini. Terlebih ketika tangan itu melepas ikatan pada roknya bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya---lalu diikuti dengan sepatu kain yang dia pakai. Hawa dingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Bisa dipastikan saat ini, semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya terlepas.

Saat-saat seperti ini dia malah ingat dengan mendiang ibunya. Dia takut meski dia sudah pasrah. Saat dia masih kecil dulu, ketika merasa takut, ibunya akan memeluknya seraya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dia takutkan di dunia ini selama masih ada dia sebagai ibunya.

_'Ibunda, A-Huan takut.'_ teriaknya dalam hati sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat.  
  


*******  
  


Nie Mingjue menggandeng istrinya masuk ke dalam _ger_ miliknya, kemudian mendudukkannya di atas ranjang yang disiapkan oleh para perempuan kelompoknya. Dia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok anggun yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu. Gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna merah dengan corak phoenix berwarna emas, membuat kulitnya yang putih berseri terlihat sangat indah.

Rasa penasarannya bertambah sejak pertama kali istrinya keluar dari sedan pernikahan---tudung yang menutup wajahnya belum dibuka sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika mereka melakukan ritual demi ritual yang harus dilakukan dalam pernikahan.

Dibukanya tudung itu perlahan, memperlihatkan bibir merah menyala karena gincu---seakan-akan meminta untuk dicumbu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak semakin ke atas menampilkan hidung bangir dan mata yang terpejam. Hiasan ringan yang dia pakai membuatnya semakin menawan. Lalu tudung itu pun terbuka semua. Matanya kini menyapu rambut panjangnya terikat longgar. Helaian sekelam malam yang membuat seorang Nie Mingjue ingin membelainya ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

Tampak jelas ketakutan dari air mukanya. Nie Mingjue tahu betul bahwa 'istri'nya takut---kedua tangannya yang bertautan gemetar ketika dia genggam. Bahkan, ketika dia mengelus tangan halus itu Xichen sedikit tersentak. Apalagi mata itu masih saja terpejam, menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Xichen," panggilnya yang membuat Xichen lagi-lagi tersentak. Dia cukup tahu nama istrinya saja. Dia tidak berkeinginan untuk mempelajari bahasa yang digunakan olehnya, cukup Zonghui dan adiknya saja. Dia berharap pasangannya ini bisa segera mulai mempelajari bahasa mereka dan kehidupan mereka.

Ketika nama itu dia panggil, mata yang terpejam itu kini terbuka---memperlihatkan manik kelabu teduh yang menatapnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia sungguh ingin mencumbu bibir merah itu.

Perlahan dia dekatkan dirinya, napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Dikecupnya bibir itu, terasa basah dan lembut. Di kecupan kedua, dirasakannya bibir itu gemetar. Kecup lagi sekali, helaan nafas hangat yang tadinya tertahan dia rasakan dari mulut pasangannya.

Di tatapnya lagi mata istrinya yang kembali terpejam dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Hanya ciuman namun reaksinya membuat Nie Mingjue ingin melakukan hal lebih. Dia pun mulai melepas hiasan mahkota manik-manik yang bertengger cantik di puncak kepalanya, disusul dengan anting-antingnya. Kalung yang terasa berat menyusul dan yang terakhir dia melepas pita dahi berwarna merah dengan hiasan pola awan.

Setelah aksesoris pernikahan itu dia tanggalkan, kini tangannya mulai melepas atasan gaun pernikahan itu. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat bahu putih milik istrinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar mendaratkan bibirnya di sana. Sungguh dia berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk tidak _memakannya_.

Nie Mingjue menyentuh kepala istrinya lembut, seraya mengarahkannya untuk berbaring pada bantal yang telah disiapkan di sana. Dia pun menanggalkan bagian terakhir dari gaun pernikahan itu. Dibukanya sabuk yang melekat pada rok merah itu, lalu dengan perlahan membukanya hingga menampilkan perut dan kaki jenjangnya. Entah mengapa tubuh yang tengah dia tatap adalah tubuh seorang pria, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi eloknya tubuh itu, membuat gairahnya memuncak.

Nie Mingjue sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati mata teduh itu terpejam untuk kesekian kalinya. Dirinya berusaha memaklumkan hal ini. Reaksi istrinya cukup menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah pertama baginya. Barangkali dengan memejamkan matanya dapat mengurangi gugup yang dia rasakan.

Dia memulai dengan mencium keningnya, bergerak turun pada kedua mata, lalu hidung bangir itu, hingga berakhir pada bibir merah itu lagi. Dikecupnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Melumatnya sedikit, mengecupnya tanpa henti. Sementara ini dia biarkan bibir itu. Dia mulai mencoba area yang baru---leher jenjang itu. Di endusnya sebentar, aroma bunga sangat kentara di sana. Lalu di kecupnya leher itu, dikeluarkannya lidahnya untuk mengecapnya lebih.

Nie Mingjue bergerak turun menjilati putingnya, memainkannya di dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dan menjilatnya lagi. Terdengar suara erangan yang tertahan dan ketika dia mendongak, Xichen tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia pun memegang tangan Xichen untuk menurunkannya. Seketika mata teduh itu terbuka menatapnya, dia menggeleng untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin mendengar suara desahan itu.

Setelah yakin Xichen tidak menutup mulutnya, Nie Mingjue melanjutkannya lagi. Kali ini dia bergerak lebih jauh, menciumi perutnya, menghisapnya keras hingga membuat bekas merah di bawah pusar. Di liriknya milik Xichen yang mulai menegang. Disentuhnya area paling pribadi milik pasangannya sedikit dan Xichen beraksi dengan dengan menekuk kakinya---seolah ingin menutupi bagian itu darinya, membuat Nie Mingjue semakin ingin menggodanya.

Nie Mingjue kembali mencium bibir bergincu itu sambil menatap mata Xichen yang kini telah terbuka lebar, bisa dilihat istrinya itu kini juga mulai bergairah. Ciumannya kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih kasar dibanding sebelumnya. Tangannya memainkan puting istrinya yang telah menegang, kali ini dia merabanya kemudian memilin-milinnya. Dia masih menikmati ciuman itu, menggigit lembut bibir pasangannya sambil sesekali menghisapnya, tangan yang masih setia memilin puting itu kini bergerak turun mengelus perut Xichen lalu turun ke bawah lagi memainkan sebentar milik Xichen yang telah menegang sempurna.

Nie Mingjue begitu senang dengan reaksi yang ditampakkan oleh Xichen. Dia ingin terus menggodanya, namun dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengagahinya. Dia masih punya banyak malam untuk menggoda pria itu yang telah menjadi miliknya ini. Nie Mingjue memposisikan dirinya di antara dua kaki Xichen, mengangkat kedua pahanya dan tak lupa menciumnya.

"Master ...."

Sebuah panggilan yang dia tidak tahu artinya namun dia yakin dia sedang memanggilnya, sebuah kata yang bercampur dengan desahan dan nafsu yang membuncah. Dia pun menyeringai senang.

Kaki jenjang Xichen dia lebarkan menampilkan kerutan dimana nantinya benda miliknya bersarang. Sungguh dia tidak sabar untuk melesakkannya sekarang juga. Namun, dia harus membuat kerutan itu terbiasa dengan miliknya. Mingjue tahu betul melakukan seks anal, tidak semudah melakukan seks pada umumnya. Oleh karena itu dia harus bersabar untuk mempersiapkan kerutan yang belum terjamah itu agar bisa menerima miliknya.

Diraihnya sebuah guci kecil dari perunggu yang berisi minyak biji zaitun, guna melonggarkan liang sempit itu sebelum memasukinya. Diawali dengan satu jari, di lanjutkan dengan dua jari---sembari membukanya dengan lebih agresif, lalu terakhir tiga jari sambil mencari titik nikmat untuk merilekskan pasangannya. Nie Mingjue pun memulai dengan satu jarinya yang telah dia olesi dengan minyak, memasukkannya dengan hati-hati sambil melihat reaksi Xichen yang sekarang tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Ketika dia memasukkan 2 jarinya untuk membukanya lebih lebar, terdengar desisan menahan rasa sakit keluar dari bibir bergincu itu. Setelah terasa sedikit melonggar, dia keluarkan dua jarinya lalu dicelupkannya lagi jari-jarinya dalam guci minyak sebelum memasukkan ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan.

Setelah ketiga jarinya masuk, air mata Xichen mulai menetes di ujung matanya. Hati Mingjue melunak, namun gairahnya menuntutnya untuk melanjutkan. Diciumnya kening Xichen untuk menenangkan pria cantik itu. Hawa hangat dari mulut Xichen yang telah terbuka mengeluarkan desahan lirih yang membuatnya merinding. Dia gerakkan tiga jarinya untuk mencari titik nikmat yang ada pada tubuh itu.

Ketika Xichen tiba-tiba memeluknya dan pekikan bercampur desahan meluncur dari mulutnya, Mingjue tahu bahwa dia telah menemukannya. Di gerakkan jari-jarinya di tempat yang sama berulang-ulang, Xichen semakin memeluknya erat. Nafasnya semakin memburu.

"Ah ... ah ... hnh ... Master ...."

Tak lama, Xichen mendapatkan klimaksnya ditandai dengan air mani yang keluar dari bagian pribadinya. Nie Mingjue mencium kening Xichen, lalu turun untuk mencium bibirnya. Dia pun mengangkat paha Xichen, meletakkannya di bahunya lalu dia memposisikan miliknya di depan liang yang sudah mulai rileks. Meskipun sudah terlihat jauh lebih rileks, dia yakin akan tetap sulit memasuki liang itu mengingat ukurannya sendiri.

Nie Mingjue memulai penetrasinya, memasukkan kepala penisnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia---memasukkannya saja menimbulkan sensasi yang begitu nikmat dan berbeda. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melakukan seks anal, dengan wanita tentunya. Tetapi, ketika melakukannya dengan Xichen yang seorang pria, entah kenapa kenikmatan yang dia rasakan berbeda.

Lalu dia mulai memasukkannya lagi lebih dalam hingga separuhnya. Namun tubuh Xichen menegang. Dia mulai mengelus perut Xichen, mengelus pahanya berusaha membuatnya lebih rileks. Ketika cengkraman pada miliknya terasa melonggar, dia dengan segera melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam.

Dipeluknya Xichen yang tengah merintih ngilu seraya mencium telinganya yang memerah. Dia juga merasakan tangan Xichen yang memeluknya erat. Setelah menunggu Xichen tenang, dia mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat, bahkan sampai membuat tubuh Xichen juga ikut terguncang. Pinggulnya bergerak sendiri sementara kedua lengannya dengan setia memeluk istrinya erat.

Keringat Xichen semakin mengucur deras begitu juga dengannya. Keinginan untuk klimaks dia tahan, dia ingin menikmati lebih lama lubang itu. Namun, cengkraman pada miliknya membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mencapai puncaknya. Tidak biasanya dia mencapai puncaknya secepat ini, sepertinya tidak salah dia memilih.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, ditatapnya Xichen yang telah terengah-engah kelelahan. Kulit putihnya memerah, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Rambut panjangnya yang telah terurai kini juga basah. Namun, masih dia lihat kilatan nafsu di mata gelapnya itu. Hal itu membuatnya kembali bergairah lagipula Xichen kembali menegang.

Tanpa melepas miliknya, Xichen dibuatnya tidur miring, kedua kakinya dia tekuk hingga lututnya menyentuh dadanya. Lalu Mingjue mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Master ... jangan ... terlalu cepat ...."

Suara itu lagi membuat libidonya semakin menggila. Dihentakkannya miliknya lebih kuat ke dalam Xichen. Tidak puas dengan posisinya sekarang, Xichen dibuatnya telungkup lalu diangkatnya pantat itu hingga menungging. Dengan tidak melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Xichen, Mingjue kembali menggenjotnya. Temponya semakin cepat, dalam dan brutal.

"Ah ... Master, jangan disana ... terlalu cepat ...."

Nie Mingjue tidak mengerti apapun yang Xichen katakan namun sepertinya dia menikmatinya. Tubuh Xichen kembali menegang, itu artinya Xichen akan segera mendapat klimaksnya yang ketiga malam ini. Melihat kesempatan ini, Mingjue mempercepat gerakannya hingga dirinya dan Xichen klimaks bersamaan.

Xichen ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah, Nie Mingjue mencium pundak putih itu setelah sebelumnya menyibakkan rambut Xichen. Dia pun berbaring di sebelah Xichen dan ketika Xichen akan berbalik dia tahan, dia ingin Xichen tidur telungkup mengingat baru saja mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka.

Seakan mengerti, Xichen pun kembali pada posisinya semula dan tertidur.  
  


*******  
  


Xichen terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dia merasakan benda basah sedang menciumi bahu dan punggungnya. Badannya terasa sakit dan bagian bawahnya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Akan tetapi, ciuman demi ciuman memaksa gairahnya untuk bangkit lagi.

Dia merasakan benda keras itu membobolnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa persiapan karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam memudahkan benda keras itu masuk. Pinggangnya diangkat, sehingga refleks tangannya mencengkeram bantal yang dia pakai menahan serangan itu.

"Ugh ... mnmm ...."

Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sebelumnya memang masih dia rasakan, tetapi ketika benda itu menyentuh titik nikmatnya, Xichen hanya bisa mendesah. Pria yang menjadi pasangannya ini sepertinya belum merasa puas setelah malam pertama mereka.

Merasa sudah dekat, Xichen merasakan orgasmenya bersamaan dengan pria itu. Suaminya yang sampai saat ini dia belum tahu namanya, karena pria yang bernama Zonghui menyuruhnya memanggil pemimpinnya 'master'. Sungguh sebuah panggilan yang tidak biasa di kerajaan Xinjiang yang menentang perbudakan.

Setelah mengatur nafas, pria itu menggendongnya menuju bak mandi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana. Seingatnya tadi malam, dia tidak melihat ada bak mandi di dalam kemah ini. Tubuhnya dimasukkan ke dalam bak mandi dengan air hangat dan entah apa yang mereka masukkan ke dalamnya---aroma wangi bunga yang menenangkan.

Ketika air hangat menenggelamkan dirinya hingga batas dada, tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Sangat nyaman hingga dia memejamkan matanya---merasakan nikmatnya berendam air hangat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya, seketika dia membuka matanya.

Di depannya, pria yang telah resmi menjadi 'suami'nya tengah mengelus pipinya. Matanya yang tajam kini menatapnya dengan lembut. Xichen baru hari ini melihat dengan jelas sosok pria itu. Rambut panjang sebahu, rahang yang tegas, bermata tajam, bibir proporsional, bahu tegap, kekar dan berkulit gelap. Tangan yang masih mengelus pipinya terasa kasar, tetapi hangat.

Pria itu pun bergerak mendekat dan menciumnya. Xichen pasrah ketika bibir itu melumatnya lagi. Nafsu pria itu sungguh tinggi, dia harap dia bisa mengimbanginya. Ketika dia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk melakukan 'itu' di dalam bak mandi, Xichen dikejutkan dengan perlakukan pria itu yang kini menggosok punggungnya terkadang memijat pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah ketika mereka selesai mandi, pria itu membantunya berganti pakaian. Baju longgar dengan lengan panjang, kerah tinggi dan dilengkapi aksen kain menumpuk di bagian depannya. Baju itu dipadukan dengan selendang yang diikatkan di bagian pinggang. Panjang baju yang dia pakai hanya mencapai seperempat panjang kakinya. Setelahnya pria itu membantunya memakaikan celana longgar dengan bahan yang sama. Kesemuanya berwarna hitam bercampur dengan warna abu-abu gelap, sangat kontras dengan pakaian serba putih yang biasa dipakainya.

Pria itu memakaikan kaos kakinya lalu memasangkan sepatu boots dengan bulu-bulu pada bagian atasnya. Setelah membantunya berpakaian, dia juga memakai bajunya sendiri, mengikat rambutnya tinggi dengan kuncir ekor kuda. Lalu, pria itu membantunya menyisir rambutnya yang panjang, berusaha mengepang rambutnya. Sayangnya sekeras apapun usahanya, pria itu terlihat kesulitan.

Dengan tidak sabaran dia keluar dari tenda lalu memanggil seseorang. Sayup-sayup Xichen mendengar percakapan yang tidak dimengertinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di depan tendanya. Setelah beberapa saat, pria yang lebih pendek masuk ke dalam seraya tersenyum padanya.

Xichen membalas senyuman itu dengan kikuk.

"A-Kan memintaku menyisir rambutmu dan mengepangnya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membantumu," ujar pria pendek itu.

Xichen terkejut, ternyata di tempat ini ada lagi yang mengerti bahasanya. Apakah itu berarti dia tidak akan terlalu kesulitan berkomunikasi?

"Kau juga bisa bicara bahasaku?" tanyanya retoris.

Pria pendek itu mengangguk.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa sering menggunakannya di sini. A-Kan tidak suka mendengarnya," katanya sambil mendekati Xichen. "Perkenalkan, aku Huaisang dan A-Kan ku bernama Mingjue. Jadi bagaimana? Aku boleh merapikan rambutmu?"

"A-Kan?"

"Panggilan untuk kakak lelaki, pria yang kau nikahi adalah kakakku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Pagi itu dia mengetahui satu fakta bahwa tidak hanya Zonghui yang bisa bicara bahasanya. Adik dari pria itu--Mingjue--ternyata juga sangat fasih. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa kesepian di kelompok ini, apalagi adik iparnya terlihat cukup bersahabat.

Huaisang membantunya menyisir rambutnya lalu mengepangnya sampai ke ujungnya. Selesai mengepang, pemuda itu memberi hiasan manik-manik pada pangkal kepangnya, tak lupa juga hiasan kepala yang bertengger di puncak kepalanya. Xichen merasa aneh dengan segala hiasan yang disematkan pada rambutnya. Oleh arena itu, dia bertanya pada Huaisang yang terlihat lebih beradab. Seharusnya dia tidak akan marah ketika dirinya bertanya tentang hiasan rambut itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kakak ipar tidak perlu setakut itu denganku," ujar Huaisang seraya tersenyum.

"Mengapa aku masih memakai begitu banyak hiasan di rambut dan kepalaku? Acara pernikahannya sudah selesai kan?" tanyanya heran.

Huaisang terdiam sejenak tampak sedang berpikir, hingga akhirnya bersuara, "Itu karena para wanita di suku kami menggunakannya dan karena kakak ipar adalah istri dari A-Kan, jadi ...."

Xichen mengangguk pasrah ketika mendengar kata istri. Dia mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya, sampai kapanpun mereka akan tetap mempermalukannya. Apakah sebaiknya dia harus mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dianggap wanita? Apakah dia sudah siap menerima penghinaan ini sampai akhir hidupnya kelak?

"Tapi, kakak ipar jangan terlalu bersedih. Meski kakak ipar memakai hiasan rambut dan kepala, kakak ipar masih memakai baju yang digunakan oleh para pria suku kita. Lihat, baju kita sama kan?" ujar Huaisang yang sedang menghiburnya.

Ya, setidaknya apa yang dia rasakan tidak seburuk itu.

"Hari ini kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini menuju ke utara tepatnya ke Pegunungan Altai. Bersiaplah," lanjut Huaisang lalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkannya dengan segala pertanyaan yang mengganggu.

Hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar mereka akan meninggalkan Xinjiang. Dia akan pergi semakin jauh dari tanah kelahirannya. Jemarinya mencengkeram pita dahi yang belum dia ikatkan ke kepalanya. Dia perhatikan ikat kepala berwarna putih dengan hiasan pola awan itu. Setidaknya dia cukup bersyukur, dengan melihatnya saja kesedihannya sedikit berkurang.

Xichen mendongak ketika Mingjue datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air. Makanan yang Mingjue bawa terlihat enak. Nasi dengan irisan kubis, wortel dan bawang bombay. Namun, dari sekian bahan yang bisa dia tebak, ada satu yang tidak bisa dia makan. Daging. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Mingjue kalau dia tidak bisa makan daging? Akan tetapi, sekalipun dia bisa bicara dengannya, Xichen takut pria itu akan marah.

Xichen menatap Mingjue takut. Nampan berisi air dan makanan sudah ada di depannya. Namun, pria itu masih menatapnya seraya menunggunya untuk makan. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia terpaksa memakan makanan yang telah dibawakan Mingjue. Di ambilnya sendok yang ada pada mangkok nasi itu. Jemarinya meremas sendok itu erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

Satu suapan telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mingjue masih diam menatapnya. Sungguh Xichen ingin menangis. Bagaimana tidak, nasi dengan campuran sayur dan daging terasa aneh di mulutnya. Sejujurnya, dia ingin muntah ketika lidahnya menyentuh potongan daging. Satu-satunya yang menahannya adalah ketakutan kalau-kalau pria itu mengamuk. Mengapa pria itu masih saja berdiri diam melihatnya makan? Akhirnya dengan susah payah, dia telan suapan pertama. Potongan daging yang ada di mulutnya tidak dia kunyah, langsung dia telan.

Sejak kecil dia memang tidak bisa makan makanan yang mengandung daging. Dia merasa ada rasa anyir darah yang tidak bisa hilang dalam rongga mulutnya. Hingga beberapa kali pun dia mencoba memakan daging, refleks dia akan muntah. Tak terkecuali saat ini.

Xichen benar-benar ingin muntah. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan air matanya mendesak ingin keluar. Tangannya gemetar ketika akan memasukkan suapan yang kedua. Beruntung Huaisang masuk lagi. Mingjue berkata sesuatu pada Huaisang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari _ger_.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Xichen mengeluarkan apa yang sudah dia makan. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya. Lalu segelas air pun mengikuti. Xichen kembali duduk seraya mengusap mulutnya yang basah. Tampak jelas kekhawatiran di wajah Huaisang.

"Kakak ipar apa kau tidak apa-apa? A-Kan memintaku untuk memastikan kau menghabiskan makananmu. Tapi, sepertinya kau sedang sakit. Aku akan memberitahukannya dan pergi mencari A-Ning," ujar Huaisang.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Xichen cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa makan daging. Kalau kupaksakan aku pasti akan muntah."

Xichen mengalihkan pandangannya ke adik suminya itu dan melanjutkan, "Tolong jangan katakan pada Master kalau aku tidak bisa memakannya. Aku mohon padamu Huaisang."

Terdengar helaan nafas Huaisang. "Baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya kakak ipar harus mulai belajar makan daging. Kita akan pergi ke daerah Stepa Altai. Di sana suhunya rendah, sangat penting makanan seperti itu untuk tubuh."

Xichen mengangguk. Nanti akan dia pikirkan caranya.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu makan," ujar Huaisang.

Huaisang pergi meninggalkan _ger_ nya. Namun, tak berapa lama dia kembali dengan wajah murung. "Maafkan aku kakak ipar. Kita akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak sempat membuatkanmu makanan."

Xichen tersenyum. Bersyukur di suku ini dia bertemu dengan Huaisang. Pria baik yang peduli dengannya, meskipun secara kebetulan adik dari pria itu. Melihat Huaisang, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hatinya menjeritkan nama Wangji. Belum apa-apa dia sudah merindukannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri meninggalkan adik satu-satunya itu sungguh berat.

"Tak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Huaisang memberinya sebuah apel untuk perutnya yang mulai lapar. "Begitu kita beristirahat siang nanti, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang mengenyangkan."

Xichen mengangguk berterimakasih dan Huaisang pun keluar dari _ger_.

Setengah hari berlalu dengan cepat, Xichen terdiam melihat semua peralatan dan perlengkapan sudah tertata rapi, dimasukkan ke dalam gerobak-gerobak yang di ikatkan ke unta-unta, domba-domba pun sudah akan bersiap meninggalkan Xinjiang, tempat kelahirannya.

Kedatangan Mingjue menyadarkannya ketika tangannya yang besar menariknya pelan menuju kuda yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Dia pun naik ke atas kuda, tali kekangnya di talikan pada kuda Mingjue dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Perjalanan ke utara menuju Stepa Altai bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah bagi Xichen. Meskipun dia bisa berkuda namun kemampuan dan ketahanan tubuhnya tidak sebaik orang-orang dalam kelompok ini. Mereka sedari kecil telah terbiasa berjalan berhari-hari hanya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk ternak mereka dan juga kebutuhan akan air bersih. Akan tetapi ini bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh, rampasan perang seperti dirinya tidak punya hak untuk itu.  
  


*******  
  


Tak terasa dirinya sudah tinggal bersama suku suaminya selama beberapa hari. Dalam beberapa hari ini dia hanya mengkonsumsi nasi dan sayur, itupun sembunyi-sembunyi. Asupan nutrisi yang sangat kurang dalam cuaca yang dingin membuat tubuhnya melemah. Belum lagi setiap malam ketika mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat, dia masih harus melayani suaminya, seperti malam ini misalnya.

Mingjue mengajaknya duduk terpisah dari rombongan, menyalakan api unggunnya sendiri. Lan Xichen duduk dalam pelukan suaminya, berselimutkan rajutan bulu domba agar tetap hangat. Dari luar terlihat tidak ada yang aneh dengan mereka, tetapi di balik selimut Mingjue telah melucuti celananya. Satu tangannya tengah meraba putingnya, memilin-milinnya. Tangannya yang lain, sedang menusuk-nusuk anusnya dan Xichen hanya bisa menunduk seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Benda keras milik Mingjue mulai diarahkan ke dalam lubangnya dan sekali hentakan membuatnya masuk seutuhnya. Posisi mereka sekarang membuat milik suaminya masuk lebih dalam dari biasanya. Tak lama dia merasakan Mingjue mulai bergerak pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Nnn ... mas-master ...." rintihnya lirih menahan desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Malam ini adalah malam ketiga sejak perpindahannya menuju pegunungan Altai dan Mingjue tidak pernah memberinya jeda untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Dia juga tidak bisa menolak, jujur saja dia masih takut dengannya karena itulah dia tidak pernah menolak.

Xichen merasakan Mingjue mempercepat pergerakannya dan ketika bahunya di gigit barulah dia tahu Mingjue telah mencapai klimaksnya. Dirinya, yang telah orgasme sebelumnya merasakan kesadarannya mulai memudar. Tubuhnya ambruk dalam dekapan Mingjue, hingga dia tertidur dalam pelukan dan selimut yang hangat.  
  


*******  
  


Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur, rombongannya mulai bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Mingjue membangunkan Xichen yang masih terlelap. Dia sedikit merasa kasihan ketika tiap kali membangunkan 'istri'nya itu. Wajahnya yang rupawan selalu tampak lelah, bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Xichen perlahan, membangunkannya. Lalu Xichen yang telah terbangun berusaha berdiri dari posisinya yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ketika sudah berhasil duduk dan bersiap untuk berdiri, tubuhnya oleng. Mingjue dengan sigap menangkapnya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Terdengar perkataan dari mulut Xichen tapi dia tidak mengerti---dilihat dari kondisinya, mungkin dia telah memforsir tenaganya.

Perjalanan yang begitu berat bagi Xichen membuat tubuhnya melemah. Mingjue menyadari bahwa Xichen yang awalnya adalah seorang pangeran pasti hidup segala kemudahan. Kini orang yang sama harus bersusah-susah untuk berkuda hingga berhari-hari. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Nie Mingjue merasa sedikit bersalah.

Mingjue akhirnya menaikkan Xichen di atas kudanya sendiri dan duduk dibelakangnya. Sekarang Xichen bersandar pada dadanya dan ia membiarkannya tertidur selama perjalanan. Tujuh hari lagi maka mereka akan sampai pada tempat tujuannya dan mereka akan tinggal disana selama 4 bulan.

Xichen masih belum membuka matanya padahal mereka telah berjalan setengah hari. Tak lama lagi malam akan datang, ini tidak normal. Dia juga merasakan tubuh Xichen tidak lagi bersandar, justru dia merasakan tubuh Xichen semakin berat hingga dia harus menopang seluruh beban tubuhnya.

Nie Mingjue memberi perintah untuk berhenti. Hatinya resah, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Xichen. Beberapa kali dia mencoba membangunkannya, Xichen tetap tidak bergeming. Ketika dia mencoba turun dari kudanya, tubuh Xichen merosot hampir menghantam tanah. Beruntung Zonghui sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan berhasil menangkap Xichen.

"Kita dirikan _ger_ disini. Cepat panggilkan A-Ning!"  
  


Tbc  
  



End file.
